Sub:Witcher/Feats
Trial of the Grasses During the Trial of the Grasses your body underwent amazing and horrifying mutations, leaving you sterile, but granting you the following starting at level 1: * You gain 60ft of Darkvision if your race did not already possess this trait * Plus 5 Movement Speed * Immunity to disease * Your estimated lifespan increases by ~500 years * You gain increased effectiveness from health potions. When you drink a healing potion, you may reroll 1's on your die rolls, but must keep the second roll. This increases to 2's at 7th level. Meditation Instead of a long rest, you can choose to meditate for four hours. While you meditate you do not have disadvantage on wisdom checks against stealth and your proficiency bonus is doubled for passive perception. Signs Starting at second level, you gain access to signs, a form of magic only used by Witchers. All signs require the use of one hand for somatic components (no other components are required). To cast a sign you must spend one point of adrenaline, additionally at level 10 you can cast alternative forms of the signs. You gain access to two signs of your choice from the ones listed below. You can know a number of signs up to the amount listed in the witcher leveling table. Casting a sign takes a bonus action. You regain all points of adrenaline upon a long rest. * Aard: As a bonus action, you blast a 15ft cone with telekinetic force dealing 1d8 force damage. Medium creatures within the area must make a strength saving throw against your spell save DC. On a failed save the creature is knocked back 10ft, and is knocked prone. On a save they take half damage. * Axii: As a bonus action you blast a target's mind with psychic energy, the target must make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC. Upon a failed save the target is stunned until the start of your next turn and dealt 1d6 psychic damage. If the target succeeds the save they are unaffected by the sign and have advantage against this sign for the rest of the combat. * Igni: As a bonus action you send out a burst of flames in a 10 foot cone, all creatures within the area make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed saving throw the target takes 2d8 fire damage or half damage on a successful save. * Quen: As a bonus action you cast a protective ward around yourself, gaining damage resistance to bludgeoning, piercing and slashing damage until you are hit for the first time. Additionally, you are immune against conditions that result from the attack against you. * Yrden: As a bonus action, you place a magical trap with a 20-feet radius sphere centered on you, lasting 3 turns. All non-allies within the area of the trap have half movement speed. If a creature on the ethereal plane steps into the trap, they are forcefully moved to the plane of the caster. The trap doesn't move with you, but remains where cast. * Somne: As a bonus action you can touch a creature to make it fall asleep, the target must make a Constitution saving throw against your Sign save DC. Upon a failed save the target falls asleep for a minute. An attack against the target has advantage and the target has disadvantage on all saving throws. The effect ends if the target takes any damage or is woken up by the action of another creature. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your signs. You use your Intelligence whenever a sign refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a witcher sign you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your intelligence modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your intelligence modifier Witcher School Starting at level 3, Witchers decide what school they want to follow. Each school offers a variety of different skills Witchers can use to enhance their monster tracking and slaying abilities. There are five schools to choose from: The School of the Bear, Cat, Griffin, Viper, or Wolf. Your Witcher school grants abilities at 3rd, 7th, 11th, 14th and 17th level. * School of the Bear * School of the Cat * School of the Griffin * School of the Viper * School of the Wolf Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Combat Reflexes Starting at level 6, you are able to fire your crossbow with a free hand as a bonus action. Reloading the crossbow takes another bonus action. Additionally you are able to use your reaction to reduce the damage dealt by a weapon attack by 1d8 + your level + your Dexterity modifier. If the damage is reduced to zero, you can spend one point of adrenaline to make a ranged or melee attack against the attacker. Combat Meditation Starting at level 9, if you forgo your turn and choose to meditate in the midst of combat, you can regain 2d4 adrenaline. After using this ability, you must take a long rest before using it again. Monster Slaying Starting at level 9, when you attack a monster with a silvered weapon, you deal additional damage equal to your proficiency bonus. Alternate Witcher Signs Starting at 10th level, you can spend an additional point of adrenaline to cast an alternate version of one sign that you know. * Aard: You empower your Aard, sign to blast out in a 10ft radius emanating from you in all directions, dealing 1d8 force damage. Medium creatures within the area must make a strength saving throw against your spell save DC. On a failed save the creature is knocked back 10ft, and is knocked prone. On a save they take half damage. * Yrden: You Empower either your preexisting Yrden trap, or a new one, to restrain all non-allies within the radius. All non-allies who enter the radius for the first time or start their turn in the radius must make a Wisdom saving throw or be restrained for the duration of the trap. A creature can remake the saving throw at the start of each of its turns to end this effect on itself. If you empower a preexisting Yrden trap it resets its duration. * Igni: You gain the ability to focus the energy of the Igni blast into a fire stream to hit a single target to devastating effect. The range of the fire stream is 30ft. An enemy hit by this stream immediately takes 2d8 fire damage. The target must then roll a constitution saving throw against your spell save DC. On a fail, the target takes 1d8 fire damage on the start of each of its turns, until it is submerged in a liquid or uses an action to put out the fire. * Quen: You concentrate on creating a magical shield around you, that protects you from attacks. You gain temporary hitpoints equal to your witcher level + your intelligence modifier. * Axii: You attempt to turn an enemy away from combat. The target must succeed on a wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or be turned for a minute or until they take damage. On a success, the target becomes immune to this effect for a day. * Somne: You attempt to exhaust the target. The target must succed on a wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC, or take one level of exhaustion. On a success the target is immune to this effect for a day. Knowledge of Monsters Starting at 13th level, you have familiarized yourself with vast knowledge regarding the monsters of the world. You can spend an action on making a Wisdom (Perception) check to check for weaknesses that a monster might posess. Improved Combat Meditation Starting at 15th level, your ability to meditate in the midst of battle improves vastly. Your combat meditation now restores 4d4 adrenaline. Improved Monster Slaying Starting at 15th level, you have become adjusted to regularly slaying monsters. In addition to the effects of Monster Slaying, your weapon crit range against monsters is now 18. Improved Knowledge of Monsters Starting at 18th level, you can make a Wisdom (Perception) check to see the weaknesses of a monster. In addition, you learn of it's state of health. The DM will tell you how much percent of health the monster has approximately left. Master Witcher At level 20 your training is finally complete, you have achieved the rank of Master. Due to the vastness of everything you've seen on your journey, nothing phases you anymore. You gain immunity to the frightened condition. You've also picked up some special fighting techniques in your travels. Choose one of the following specialized Witcher fighting styles to adopt. You may change your choosen style at the dawn of each day. The Temerian Devil This is known as the strong style. This style emphasizes hard and heavy hits that often leave an opponent stunned. While wielding a weapon that has the reach and two-handed properties, you can make two attacks against one target, spinning your weapon before jumping in the air to bring down another attack. You make two attack rolls, and if both hit, the target is stunned for 1d4 turns. If only one hit, then the target is knocked prone and takes 1d4 extra bludgeoning damage. This attack costs 2 vigor points and your entire attack action. Addan Anye This is known as the fast style, or the Fiery Dancer. This style emphasizes fast and agile strikes that would quickly wear your opponents down. You may now use your attack to make a melee attack against 3 enemies in your movement range. You do not provoke opportunity attacks against yourself when moving in between targets. You make separate attack rolls against each enemy, and should they hit, they induce 1d6 bleeding damage at the start of their turns. This lasts for 1d4 turns, or until they take an action to staunch the wound. This attack costs 2 vigor points and your entire attack action. Viroledan Naev’de Feaine Glaeddyv This is known as the group style, or the Nine Sun Swords. It is designed to fight a multitude of foes. You can now use your attack to make a melee weapon attack against all hostile creatures within your weapon's reach. If you do so, you make a single attack roll and compare the result to each target's AC, and you make a single damage roll for all creatures you hit with the attack. This attack costs 2 vigor points and your entire attack action.